


Expect the Unexpected

by TruceForest



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Chaptered, Character Death, Death, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Post-Series, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two boys who no one would ever think of liking each other fall in love after their friends tragic deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend that homosexuality was embraced in the 60s okay? Okay.

Pony's POV

Today was a beautiful sunny day, but for some reason it seems as though a rain cloud was over my head making it seem gloomy and grey outside. That reason being that yesterday being Johnny and Dallas' funeral. Yep, buried the same day right beside each other. Johnny's folks showed, even cried too, which made me upset cause' they didn't even care about him at all. Everyone was crying, even Darry was crying and he don't cry a lot, in fact it was rare. Anyway the gang (or what's left of the gang) were at the lake to try to get our minds off Johnny and Dallas, but it wasn't working, not on me. Soda and Steve were wrestling in the water while Darry was reading the newspaper in a lawn chair. Keith and I were sitting on towels in the dirt. "Hey Ponyboy I just wanted to say it's okay to be sad I know Johnny meant a lot to you, no one in the gang will judge you," Two-Bit said. "I know," I replied shortly in a sigh like manner. I was silent for a moment and then I said,"you sure know how to put thing into words Two-Bit. There was a moment where Two-bit and I were looking at each other and it was the first time I really noticed Keith's features, his goofy grin and his stupid humor and long side burns and his sexy bod---- before I could finish by sentence Two-Bit's lips were on mine and I felt fireworks go off in my gut, but I instantly remember that we were at the lake and the gang was there so I pull away hesitantly. "PONY, TWO-BIT WE'RE LEAVING," I heard Darry yell. "Let's go Two-Bit," I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay," Two-Bit said blushing, and the gang went back to the Curtis house hold.


End file.
